


One Huge Probelm

by hardknockliv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Probably ooc, big brother in law adam, i am head over heels for the taylor/lance theory, klance, smol keith and lance, there are cuss words so what, this is my first klance fic so it's probably hella bad, yes shippy but mostly just for the fun of writing the smol dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardknockliv/pseuds/hardknockliv
Summary: Keith had a problem.He just wanted to keep to himself, but unlike most of his thousands of problems, he had no idea how to handle this peanut monkey Taylor problem.Lance had a problem.He was destined to be the greatest pilot ever and reach the stars, but an idiot mullet kept getting in his way, and he had no idea how to stop him.





	One Huge Probelm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Voltron/Klance fanfiction, and I'm fully aware that it's terrible. But I love these boys whether it's as a ship or just stanning some great characters, so I decided to dive head first back into the fanfiction business.  
> And I just haaaaaaddddd to jump on the "Taylor/Tailer=Lance" theory train. I mean, both of them are just enough disaster for it to be possible, so why not make it possible with fanfiction.  
> It's probably really bad, (I don't proof-read fics cause then I get nervous and give up) but please feel free to enjoy it anyway!

Chapter 1

Keith had a problem. 

He had a lot of problems actually. But this one was different, this one was weird. And with the number of problems he dealt with on a daily basis, that was saying something. 

The problem? 

“Just watch me, I’m going to ace this test and get a higher score than everyone else!” 

His problem? 

“That’s why they call me the tailor, because I thread the needle!” 

Taylor.

Keith tried to stare at his own feet, waiting for the rest of his classmates to finish the test so he could finally be dismissed. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore everyone when Taylor couldn’t kept quiet. The literal peanut monkey of a boy was talking as loud as he could without it being considered yelling, and his friend just nodded and smiled. The more Taylor talked, the more frustrated Keith got. They weren’t even supposed to be talking right now, but there he was, mouth moving faster than humanly possible. 

Taylor actually wasn’t the only one talking, but he was the only one who caught Keith’s notice. Ever since that first day of class, when Keith accidentally bumped into him in the simulator, Taylor had made a point of ignoring Keith. And he would have been perfectly fine with that, had Taylor not wanted Keith to notice his ignoring. Whenever the class had free time, Taylor would drag his friend to sit right behind Keith, and then talk as loudly as possible. He would make loud comments about Keith, especially about his perfectly fine hair, right next to him, but never to him. If Taylor dropped a pencil and Keith picked it up, he would just get out a new pencil entirely. It hurt, but at least it wasn’t direct confrontation. 

James on the other hand, oh Keith wished that James ignored him. But no, James had this profound need to harass Keith, and then chicken away at the last second to avoid getting punched. Again. 

When Keith noticed the talking had stopped, he looked up, but was only met with the same asshole he had just been thinking of. 

“So Fancy Pants, are you going to go cry to Shiro again so he won’t fail you out of the fighter pilot class?” James chuckled as he looked down at Keith, a mean gleam in his eyes as he waited for a response. 

Maybe he didn’t follow the rules for the test exactly as he should have. So maybe he didn’t pass the test. But he wasn’t about to give James the satisfaction of seeing him upset. “Actually, I was thinking about asking him to not flunk you. I mean, imagine how much supplies would get lost if they trusted you to be a cargo pilot?” Keith smirked as James’ face fell. It wasn’t his best come back, but it did it’s job. 

“Being a cargo pilot would be better th-” James was interrupted by the angry yells of Iverson. Keith, along with the entire class, all stood at attention immediately, watching as the large man stormed over to the doors of the simulator. Taylor walked up to Iverson coily, making himself seem impossibly smaller. 

Keith had a feeling he knew what had happened. “This is the third time you’ve crashed trying to do the bare minimum in the simulator! Are you even trying to be a fighter pilot cadet?!” 

Taylor’s next words were too quiet for Keith to hear, but watching Iverson storm away and dismissing everyone was answer enough. Taylor’s friend ran up to him moments later, but he was already back to smiling and loudly bragging. Had Keith not just seen the look on his face, he wouldn’t have suspected anything had even happened. 

And then Keith was back to thinking about his problem. Taylor. Taylor. What even kind of boy name is that? And talking about yourself in third person? Wack. But even as they walked back to the boys dormitories, and Taylor increasingly got louder - his friend also slowly getting louder, Keith couldn’t think about anything but Taylor. And that, well that was the real problem. Keith thought about Taylor con-stant-ly. He could be jogging with Shiro, or listening to music, or eating grilled cheese, no matter what he did, Taylor would eventually invade his thoughts. It might not be such a big problem if he knew why he couldn’t stop thinking about Taylor. But he didn’t. 

Taylor was a peanut looking monkey thing, and Keith burst into a coughing fit from lack of air when Taylor turned to look at him. 

…

The Garrison was everything, and nothing, like what Lance had expected. 

Back in Cuba, Lance excelled in most of his classes, and was thrilled when the teachers recommended him for the program. Reaching the same stars he stared at every night on his beach had been his dream longer than he could remember, and now he could finally achieve it! When he was accepted into the academy, he did everything possible to prepare himself. He wanted to be the best because he knew he could be the best. And Lance wouldn’t allow any less of himself. 

But not even twenty minutes into his first simulator lesson was he messing up. Everything about the Garrison made him nervous, and now it was taking just about all of his confidence to put out a fake ego and survive the lesson. And Lance really believed he could manage it too, until Cowboy Mullet bumped into his ship, began showing off, and got the entire class into trouble before starting a fight himself. 

And so now he had a problem. 

That stupid Cowboy Mullet. That dumb loner Keith Kogane. 

Why did he have to be such a good pilot and be such an ass at the same time? 

Lance had noticed Keith’s skills immediately, and had even wanted to make friends with the taller boy. They could have been the star pilots - Keith and Lance, The Dazzling Duo Pilots. All the boys would want to be them, and all the girls would wanna be with them. It was going to be like a dream come true, but the dumb mullet had to go mess things up. And before Lance knew it, the guy had made him look bad and thrown him off his game. Granted, Lance then got to meet his soon-to-be roommate Hunk while the rest of the class watched the raging boy get dragged to the office, and for that he’s grateful, but still. Keith had seemed like such a cool dude, but was such a let down.

And from that day onward, Lance only grew more and more annoyed with the mullet head. 

Be it in class, simulator lessons, or during free time, Keith managed to get in Lance’s way. And he never even bothered to acknowledge Lance while doing so! So Lance responded with the best come back he could think of - ignoring the guy. And as it turns out, Lance was happier for it. 

Lance could now continue his days talking with his new best friend Hunk, studying in secrete so people thought he was a natural prodigy, and flirting with the ladies. Sure, not a single girl in their class, or grade, would give him the time of day yet. But it was only a matter of time. He had a charm, and as a beautiful boy from Cuba, he knew the girls couldn’t stay away from him for long. He just had to keep proving he was a star, and they’d eventually come running. 

Proving he was a star couldn’t be that hard. Maybe he was barely passing his classroom assignments. Maybe he could barely keep up with everyone during time in the simulators. Maybe he did just fail another simulator flight test. But the key word was always barely, cause barely is at least something, and something is always better than nothing. 

They were on their way back to the boys’ dorms when Lance got a shiver down his spine. Hunk was continuing with his story about his moms while they walked, but Lance couldn’t pay attention. Whoever was walking behind them must have been staring, and Lance could feel literal holes being burned into the back of his head. 

“And then Mama burst out into laughter, and at that point both me and Mom were on the floor, and - hey, Lance? You listening bud?” Lance snapped out of his trance and looked at Hunk, who stared at him with wide eyed concern. 

He waved his hands frantically, trying to keep his sauve about him and failing terribly. “Oh it’s nothing buddy, it’s just…” Lance finally whipped his head around the glare at whoever was following behind them. He had hoped it would just be some random girl too nervous to talk to him, but no such luck. It was Keith.

And Lance’s annoyance skyrocketed when Keith began gagging after they made eye contact. Could this mullet get any ruder? “Lance are you-” 

“That’s it!” Lance cut Hunk off as he stopped in his tracks, hands curled tightly into balls as he turned and marched up to Keith. “You.” Keith looked up, barely recovering after all that gagging and coughing, greyish-purple eyes growing wider by the second. He quickly stood up straight, and Lance slightly panicked. The boy was taller than him, at least a full head, even if Keith wasn’t all that big himself. Hunk could probably flick Keith out of existence - not that Hunk would even consider doing so - but Keith was still bigger than Lance, and it triggered his fight or flight response. He chose to fight. “What’s your freaking’ problem with me man?” Lance really wished his voice would change already so that he could have sounded even remotely threatening, and not like a riled up Care-Bear. 

“Problem?” Keith eyebrows pinched together as he stared right back at Lance. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea confronting the kid who’s known for being in fights. 

“Yeah, you heard me! What’s you stupid problem Mullet?” At this, Keith took a step back, and looked everywhere but Lance.

He opened his mouth a few times, but just kept shaking his head has his cheeks got pinker. Lance was waiting for the hell-storm of comebacks and insults, but all that ended up happening was Keith shoving Lance out of his way and running down the hall. Lance had absolutely no idea what had just happened.

Hunk helped him up, and Lance found himself now the speechless one. “Well don’t look at me, I don’t know what either of you were thinking!”

Hunk had taken the words right out of Lance’s mouth, and he panicked for something cool to say. His heart was racing, his palms now slightly bruised from bracing himself, and all Lance could think about were those greyish-purple eyes.

So Lance did the only thing he could think of. He stood up straight, sashayed past Hunk, and dramatically began yelling.

“That mullet having coward better what his back, because he just made a rival out Lance McClain!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it this far? Even with all the typos and grammatical errors? I applaud you!  
> Lol, anyway thanks for reading, I'll do another chapter soon for funsies, so if you did enjoy it and wanna read the next chapter, hit whatever button it is to get notified about it. ;)  
> Have a nice day (or night)!


End file.
